


It started with a pedicure

by Karamoloko



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Pining, Sexy Times, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamoloko/pseuds/Karamoloko
Summary: 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	It started with a pedicure

"Hello, welcome to Chan's nail and spa, I'm Seungmin. How can I help you today?"

A young male greeted them with a bright smile when Minho and Hyunjin walked in. Minho figured this guy must have been a new hire because he was a regular here himself and had never seen him before.

"Hello, Seungmin was it? I'm Minho. I have a reservation for two."

As if on cue, Chan, The owner, walked out from one of the nail shop's back rooms, lighting up with the brightest smile as he greeted them.

"Is that my number one favorite customer I see? Minho! How are you, darling?"

Hyunjin picked up on the interesting foreign accent of the owner, vaguely curious about where the man was from.

He stared as Minho's expression mirrored the owner's delighted one. He'd been forcibly dragged to tag along with Minho. He didn't even care about his nails so he was less than enthused that his Saturday afternoon was being robbed from him for this.

"Chan! Good to see you, it's been a while since I've had any time to drop by for my usual," Minho sighed dramatically. "I don't know how I've even survived without my routined trips here."

"We've certainly missed seeing you here every other Saturday. You haven't gone off cheating on us with another nail shop have you?" Chan spoke in a playful tone, making a point to eye Minho's hands with a suspecting squint.

Minho responded with gladly showing off his hands to Chan, wiggling his fingers for emphasis as he sighed out. "Of course not, and it shows. Just look at my nail beds, they are suffering!"

As usual, Minho was over-exaggerating. His nails looked completely fine from Hyunjin's view. None of this was necessary in his opinion.

Hyunjin was pulled from his thoughts when Minho slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"I brought along my friend, Hyunjin, to show him what he's been missing out on."

Hyunjin internally sighed as the owner turned his bright smiles to him in greeting.

"Welcome, Hyunjin. We'll ensure you have an exceptional first experience with us and hopefully we'll be seeing you as much as we see Minho."

"Hm, maybe."

Hyunjin couldn't help his underwhelmed response. He was grumpy. Minho dragged him away from his promising afternoon plans to gamble at the billiards hall. There were going to be half-priced wings and everything. 

This sucked. Minho sucked.

Before Hyunjin could get the opportunity to turn and walk out, Minho grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along towards a set of seats the Seungmin guy was leading them to.

"You requested Jisung as your nail tech, right?"

Minho nodded to the new employee, getting comfortable in his massage chair. "Yes, as always, but today I'll sacrifice my favorite so that he can treat my grumpy friend here." He paused to hold a hand over his chest as if the decision physically hurt his heart, "I'd like to request Felix for myself in his place."

Hyunjin struggled with working the remote to his massage chair, rolling his eyes at Minho's theatrics.

"Don't be such a drama queen, You don't need to give me your nail guy," he huffed, "I could care less who does it, I just want them to hurry up so that I can go home."

Minho tsked at him, mumbling "ungrateful" to him before directing his attention to a sweet-looking freckled guy that walked in.

"Minho, hi! You haven't been by in a while, good to see you."

The boy spoke with an accent identical to the owner's. It wasn't one Hyunjin was familiar with, but he had to admit he liked the sound of it. He presumed this was probably the one called 'Felix', his guess confirmed by Minho chatting back to the freckled nail tech.

"I've missed being here, good to see you again, Felix. How's classes been going for you?"

Hyunjin couldn't focus on what the two were saying anymore, attention captured by the Male walking into the room, drawing all attention to him as he gasped dramatically.

"Minho, You finally come back but decide to cheat on me?! I thought I was your favorite nail tech." There was the faintest hint of a pout on the male's lips and Hyunjin was mesmerized by it.

"Jisung! It's not what it looks like," Minho amped up the dramatics, "You know you are and always will be my favorite. Today I made a hard decision and gave you up so that my friend Hyunjin here could get the wonderful experience I always do, so that he could understand why I love to be here."

So this was Jisung. Hyunjin sat up a little higher in his seat, now conscious of his posture. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You should feel loved, Minho doesn't give up Jisung for anyone. He once made a girl sit back and wait on her birthday because she requested Jisung, but Minho was here first and refused to swap out nail techs for her." Felix laughed as he re-told the story, Minho and Jisung laughing along with him.

"I remember that." Jisung chuckled, pulling up a stool and sitting in front of Hyunjin's massage chair, running warm water into the foot tub and gesturing for Hyunjin to remove his shoes before speaking to Minho once again, "Is your friend getting your usual too or something different?"

"My usual for him too."

Jisung nodded and smiled up at Hyunjin in a way that made his stomach swoop and his heart pound concerningly. 

"Nice to meet you, Hyunjin. As you already know, my name is Jisung" He paused to pour a packet of some sort of scented salts into the running warm water, "I will be your nail tech for today. You are getting the pedicure deluxe package and facial massage today and if you decide at any point that you'd like anything else, just let me know, yeah?"

Hyunjin nodded in reply, sinking his feet into the foot spa tub. He didn't trust himself with words. Not with this beautiful man sitting in front of him.

Jisung took hold of the remote connected to his chair and set the settings on medium, pulling a pleasured sigh from Hyunjin. The kneading feeling felt good, working out all the tension in his body as he slumped in the chair, opening his eyes when he heard a chuckle.

It was Jisung. He found amusement in Hyunjin's reactions. How embarrassing.

The water stopped and Hyunjin's feet soaked in the warm water. The relaxing feeling was nice, but the view of the man in front of him was even nicer.

Jisung looked close to godly with dark blue hair accessorized by a black bandana folded and tied at the back like a headband. He was dressed in a fitted black long-sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows and black joggers that gave a nice display of his thighs with the way he was sitting on the stool.

Hyunjin didn't realize how unsubtly he was staring until he heard the sound of a throat clearing. He looked up from where his eyes had been glued to Jisung's thighs, meeting the other male's eyes and immediately going red to the face.

Jisung was giving him a smug look with an eyebrow raised. He caught Hyunjin staring. This was embarrassing, he wanted to sink into the foot spa and drown himself right then and there.

Thankfully, Jisung didn't say anything, just lifted one of Hyunjin's feet from the water and got to work with a pumice stone, scrubbing away all dead skin from his heels. It felt good. Really good.

Maybe Minho didn't suck after all, this was amazing. Everything felt amazing. The sound of Felix gossipping to Minho about his campus life became white noise to Hyunjin's ears, fading in and out.

His eyes flew open at the feeling of a fleeting pressure against the underside of his foot. When did his eyes even close? He couldn't remember. Had he fallen asleep?

Minho had moved from his massage chair and was at one of the front tables getting his hands taken care of, a manicure in session. He wondered when the other male had left, but all questions left his mind at the pressure returning, aimed at the arch of his foot this time.

A shiver ran through him and his entire body reacted as Jisung's hands worked at his feet, massaging them with expertise.

It felt so good.

Too good.

His feet were sensitive, but it was already too late. The pads of Jisung's thumbs dug into a pressure point and a moan slipped past Hyunjin's lips. His hands gripped tightly at the armrests, the combination of the massage chair against his back and Jisung's hands working at his feet being too much.

"Oh my god- " He gasped out ashamedly when he realized what he'd just done.

He moaned. Actually moaned. Right here, in a nail salon with a sexy nail tech right in front of him.

His eyes searched around in panic, searching for any sign of anyone who took notice. Minho was too far away and no one else seemed to have noticed. Either that or they didn't care.

He looked down at Jisung. There was no way he didn't hear.

"Awfully sensitive, aren't you?"

Jisung's voice was low, just between the two of them. The look in his eyes was so enticing, pulling him in-

Literally.

He'd begun to lean forward without realizing it. That is, until Jisung pushed him back into his seat with a hand on his chest. He didn't say anything, just went right back to torturing Hyunjin with his sinful hands.

Shame burned hot in his chest. Surely Jisung thought he was a freak or some sort of weirdo. He would probably leave Hyunjin here and tell Minho how much of a creep he was.

All negative thoughts came to a halt when Jisung resumed his ministrations, massaging every spot in Hyunjin's feet and making his toes curl. He didn't understand why Jisung would continue after how he had embarrassed himself, but he did.

Jisung's touch went from intense pressing to sensual strokes, teasing. Another moan rose from Hyunjin, trapped in his throat. His body melted with every caressing touch.

Hyunjin realized he was enjoying this a little too much when an uncomfortable pressure built up in his groin.

Shit. He was hard.

He awkwardly shifted in the massage chair, hands not-so-discreetly covering his crotch. Maybe Hyunjin was hallucinating but he swore that Jisung's lips curved up into a smirk.

Then it occurred to him. Jisung was fully aware of the effect he was having on Hyunjin. He was enjoying this.

The thought of Jisung indulging in his pleasure sent a pang of arousal straight to his dick. No no no no, he couldn't get himself riled up right now.

Suddenly, the massaging touches were gone and Jisung was standing to his feet. Hyunjin felt his heart sink. He'd weirded him out and now he was leaving, of course.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to um… "

Hyunjin trailed off trying to find a better way to phrase it other than 'sorry for popping a boner over you looking sexy while massaging my feet.'

Before he could say anything else, Jisung was speaking. "We're all done here. Onto the facial massage, if that still interests you." Jisung quirked an eyebrow at the end of his statement, suggestive.

Hyunjin sensed the underlying invitation and took it without hesitation, forgetting his feet were wet and nearly wiping out on the salon's vinyl floors. Once again, Jisung just chuckled at him, walking ahead.

As Hyunjin followed behind Jisung, he passed by Minho and nearly crashed into a polish display when his best friend winked in his direction. He had so many questions, but they could wait until later, right now he had a sexy nail tech waiting in a back room for him.

The room Hyunjin stepped into was beautifully decorated with floral displays and shelves neatly lined with skincare products. There was a laying table at the center of the room, covered with a towel and set with a small pillow. The air smelled of roses and brought a refreshing feeling that was almost intimate at the same time.

Hyunjin laid himself on the table, his head propped up on the table and his eyes following Jisung's movements. His body tingled with anticipation and he had to cover his crotch once again, poorly attempting at hiding his excitement.

Jisung fixed his gaze on Hyunjin, staring directly into his eyes as he closed the door behind him, twisting the lock. As expected, a furious blush spread across Hyunjin's skin, only making Jisung smirk as he went towards one of the shelves, picking up a few things.

Hyunjin watched Jisung pick up a few bottles from the skincare shelf before walking towards him with a towel in hand. Jisung poured something from one of the bottles onto the towel and weaved a hand into Hyunjin's hair to push it away from his face before gently rubbing at his face with the towel.

A floral scent filled his sinuses, something like honeysuckle? It must have been a cleanser. Hyunjin didn't do skin-care routines consistently but he knew some of the process.

Right now though, all he could focus on was Jisung's hand in his hair. Hyunjin leaned into his hand, humming contentedly at the smoothness of his palm. He wanted those hands on him so bad.

His wish was granted when Jisung's hands came in contact with his face, spreading a citrus-y scented cream across his skin, massaging it in with his fingertips. Another moan slipped and this time, Hyunjin couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed. He was going to enjoy this while he could.

The hands travelled from his face, down to his neck, stopping and squeezing gently, just enough to apply pressure. Hyunjin's dick twitched with excitement and his face gave it all away. He enjoyed that.

"A-Again, please..?"

Jisung left one hand resting on his neck, the other tracing its way down his body. The hand on his neck moved so that it was wrapped fully around his throat, squeezing and making Hyunjin choke on a gasp when the other hand slid under his own, resting on his crotch.

Jisung was giving him an amused look, watching him so intently it made Hyunjin's head spin. A strained moan fell last his lips when Jisung began to palm him over his pants.

He wouldn't last if Jisung did that. He was worked up from the pedicure session alone. Adding choking and palming on top of things would push him right over the edge. 

The hand around his neck closed tighter and the hand on his crotch was alternating between groping and palming, touch massaging just like before. It was too much.

No--- It was just enough.

Hyunjin's hips lifted from the table and an intense shudder ripped through him as he reached his climax. It hit him like a train--- fast, hard, and intense. He saw stars, so many beautiful stars.

It felt like water had been poured in his ears and everything was dark until he re-opened his eyes. He felt like he was floating, body still trembling with aftershocks. He looked over to find Jisung casually re-shelving the bottles he'd grabbed earlier.

Hyunjin felt like he was dreaming. He sat up slowly and Jisung walked over to him, helping him down from the table. The help was appreciated because he wobbled in place like an infant learning to walk. It felt like his legs were jelly.

"Do you want me to uh… I mean..Can I uh..?"

Hyunjin fumbled over his words, giving up on trying to speak and instead lowering himself to his knees, looking up at Jisung with hunger in his eyes.

When Jisung reached down for his head, he got excited, anticipating a hair pull but receiving a head pat instead. He stared up at Jisung in evident confusion.

"You're cute. That's all you get for today, come back and see me again. I work every day except Thursday and Friday. Remember to request me if you wish, the experience gets better with each visit."

Jisung spoke to him like he didn't just make him cum in his pants. He was a tease, that much was obvious, but Hyunjin could read between the lines. If he wanted more, he needed to make more visits.

Hyunjin watched as Jisung threw him a smile before walking out of the room, leaving him alone to scramble back to his feet. He exited next, focusing his attention on trying not to walk funny. He was definitely going to need a shower.

Minho was at the front counter paying, beckoning Hyunjin over so that they could leave. Hyunjin made his way towards his impatient friend, but not without stealing a glance back at Jisung while he fumbled to get his shoes on. Jisung just smirked at him from behind the desk.

"You guys have a nice day, see you soon." Jisung bid them off and Hyunjin wanted to run back and pounce on him.

Dear God. Hyunjin wanted to suck his dick so bad. He would definitely be back. It was looking like trips to the nail salon might become his new thing.

After they got in the car and got buckled up, Hyunjin thought back to the wink Minho had given him earlier and he asked the question that had been clawing at his mind ever since.

"Hey, Minho? How did you know what Jisung was up to when you winked at me earlier?"

Minho laughed, "He's my favorite for a reason, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin slid down in his seat a bit, letting Minho's response sink in. Jisung was Minho's favorite because he did things like that with him. He wasn't sure why, but a sharp pang of jealousy pierced through him.

He laughed it off but he couldn't stop thinking about what it meant. Minho had been going to the nail salon a lot, was he getting sessions like that all the time? How much further did Jisung go with Minho than with him? Were there others?

Hyunjin couldn't stop his racing thoughts, but he knew what he needed to do. Nail salon visits would become his favorite pastime. Jisung might be Minho's favorite nail tech, but Hyunjin planned to make sure that Jisung's favorite customer was him. Not Minho. Not anyone else.

Him and only him.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐋𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤. 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞? 𝐇𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭~


End file.
